User talk:XSophieSakura
Hi Isoph -- we are excited to have ICarly Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job getting this wiki started with a logo and some good basic pages! Don't forget to categorize your pages as you create them to help keep everything organized :). I removed the song lyrics you had posted. I'm sorry about that but we can't post lyrics on wikia because of copyright issues. If you wanted to summarize what the song says and maybe include a brief 1 or 2 line quote that would be ok. If there's anything I can help with or you have questions, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, Isoph. I'm XXXXX. I know you're the creator of iCarly Wiki, and I have something important to say. I'm the best thing ever to happen to your wiki. I'll make pages, de-stub the stubs, I'll give you logos, I'll upload images, and I'll do so much for this wiki that you won't remember its current state. I'll make your wiki a featured one on other entertainment wikis. Just trust me. Then, when I do enough, I'll try for admin, and if I'm made one, I can do even more. So, keep on the lookout. XXXXX 18:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ? Hey, Isoph! Well, I have a question: Am I actually an administrator? Because I searched up on the Local List users and apparentlly I am. To my suprise, I searched up my username and it pops up on probably everyone's user talk page! Now, someone should've told me because I never knew that, even though I feel proud I am an administrator, I would have liked to been informed on this. Just saying. FamFragoso42 20:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Powers? Really? That's news to me. Thanks(I guess). ----DanTD 23:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose I could give it a shot. There are still a lot of things I'm not so sure I can do with this Wikia. ----DanTD 17:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Request for admin powers Hi. I know this is a bit unusual for a relatively new contributor to a wiki, but I would like to request admin powers for the iCarly wiki as a backup to DanTD. There have now been several cases of user vandalism against the Wiki - the latest by User:icarlys a color - and I would like to be able to block and ban these abusers. Although I am relatively new to the iCarly wiki, I have extensive wiki experience. I'm an administrator on Wikipedia, and have dealt with literally hundreds of vandalism cases. On Wikia I'm extremely active on the Tardis Index File Wiki (>10000 edits) and the Harry Potter wiki, among others. Cheers. 23skidoo 03:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Request for Rollback Hello, In light of recent vandalism on the wiki, it has come to my attention that sysops and rollbackers simply aren't around enough here; User:The Truest Of All Facts produced much too much vandalism before he was banned. Additionally, User:Slicknickshady and User:Truefax got into an extensive edit war earlier today. Both of these incidents would have been dealt with much more decisively on a larger wiki, such as every wiki's big brother, Wikipedia. Since which things are thus, I would like to request rollback permissions so that I may do my part more effectively to help the wiki and protect against vandalism. I have experience using rollback (I am an experienced rollbacker on Wikipedia) and as a result I am also well versed in the wiki philosophy and appropriate policies. I also have considerable wiki-markup skills. Thank you for considering my request. RadixSortFTW 04:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) New guideline page(s)? Hello again, Sorry for double-posting but I feel this needs to be said as well. Many recent edit wars have been sparked by ship-warring between those who support the Sam/Freddie and Carly/Freddie relationships. I don't pretend to be unbiased (I proudly support Carly/Freddie) but I would like to suggest that a set of editing rules be written up dealing with relationship-oriented articles. I could write this, but I would like your OK before I begin, both so that I don't ruffle any feathers and so that the policy will have sysop force behind it. Thank you, RadixSortFTW 05:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Please delete nonsense article Hi - just a heads up someone's created a nonsense article at Skqjhzquhxwukx that needs to be pruned. 23skidoo 23:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Request SeddieBerserker suggested I should request rollback abilities so I can revert vandalism more easily because he is busy with the Victorious wiki. I am online every day between about 11:00 UTC and 22:00 UTC. Mak23686 14:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Request for administrator abilities I am formally requesting to be a sysop. I mean no disrespect to DanTD, but he seems to not deal with vandals harshly enough, and may be to busy to deal with spam and organisation. I'm not asking to replace him, but I think he may need some help. Thanks for your time. --SeddieBerserker 21:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Request for administrator abilities Hello Isoph , My username is Mercifan16.1998, and I have been active on wikis for a while. I created my own wiki, so I know how the wikis work. I would like to become an administrator on this iCarly wiki because I think that vandalism it a big issue. I think that vandalism/ spamming can happen at any wiki, regardless how many administrators that wiki has or how well they are doing their job. Thank you for your time. Mercifan16.1998 13:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC)